The Most Unforgettable Night
by Desireallaround
Summary: When Kim returns to Drakkens layer she is in for a urprise but she turns it around herself. MAJOR KIGO. RATED M FOR A REASON smutt and fluff if you dont like dont read


The Most Unforgettable Night.

_**When Kim returns to Drakken's layer she finds a surprise and a little more. Rated M for a reason. MAJOR KIGO**_

"I should not be going back here…Ron should have taken my place….. I should have said that I was sick"

These thoughts danced and pranced around in Kim's head. Kim almost tripped on a rock because of what a trance she was in and how deep she was into her thoughts. Kim was really out of it thinking of what happened the last time she was here alone without Ron. Kim broke out of the trace convincing herself that nothing is going to happen.

"All you have to do Kim is fail Drakken's plan without wanting to rip off Shigo's clothing."

Kim, mentally going back to the task that still laid in front of her she easily got past the weak security that Drakken always had. Kim kicked down the metal door leading to the inside of his layer. She was expecting a huge room with a bunch of little useless gadgets the Drakken would claim that he could take over the world with. But instead of all of that she was shocked to see that all was there was a weakly lit room, completely vacant.

"Did Wade give me the wrong directions?...did I make a wrong turn….?"

These thoughts were over whelming Kim almost making her head spin. She then heard a slight rustle behind her causing her reflects to act quickly. She spun around immediately ready to attack.

"Who's there?"

"Relax princess, its only me"

Kim almost knew who was behind that voice. She couldn't see anything because of the poor lighting. Almost a second later she sees a slim figure making her way towards her almost with a sway in her walk.

"I knew that you would come back, they always do"

Kim was stuck she had no idea how to react. She could almost hear the smirk behind those words. Kim's could feel her throat begin to clench. She could almost completely see Shego now because of how close she was becoming towards her. Shegos slim fit body was slowly teasingly coming closer and closer till she was almost right on top of her. Shego pushed her to the wall pinning her hands up against her. Kim knew what was going to happen so she took advantage. Kim spun around replacing their positions. Now Shego was the one pinned to the wall and Kim felt proud of herself. Kim knew that Shego was shocked.

"If we are going to do this than I'm going to be in charge"

Shego felt helpless and let Kim do as she pleased. Kim forced her lips onto Shego's in almost a bruising way. Kim's tongue worked her way into Shego's. Kim's hand traveled down Shego's slim and firm body. She could feel the way she tensed under her touch and that made Kim feel superior to Shego. She let out a soft moan giving an invitation to Kim. She slid her hand over Shego's pants and taking them off not even breaking their kiss. Kim then took off her laced underwear leaving her bare waist down. Shego then did the same to Kim till they were both bare. Shego felt the wetness rowing in between her thighs urging for Kim's touch. Before she knew it Shego was completely naked and then once she was Shego worked on getting Kim the same way. When they were both completely bare Kim moved her hand down Shego's waist to her waiting sex. The wetness was dripping down her leg. Kim was teasing Shego touching everywhere but her throbbing clit. Shego let out a loud moan into Kim's ear. Kim all of a sudden shoved two finders into Shego causing a surprised gasp as she thrust into her. Shego moving herself into Kim's finger wanting to feel her inside her. Kim was nipping at Shegos breasts kneading them with her free hand. Kim then added another finger to her causing a hissed moan out of Shego who desperately wanted to be thrown over the edge. Kim then trailed her kisses down her body all the way down to Shego's drenched clit. Shego letting out soft to louder moans the more Kim teased and poked at her. She then kisses and sucked on her pussy causing Shego to throw her head back in the over flow of pleasure the red head was causing her. Kim then dove her tongue into Shego. A loud moan of Kim's name was released into the dark room as Shego was so close to the edge. All of a sudden Kim stopped right before she knew Shego was going to come.

"Why did you stop!"

" I want you to beg.. I want you to scream my name and fill this room with it."

"Kim…please..I'm so..Close" Shego was desperate to finish

"Do it beg and scream my name" Kim was firm and insisted and Shego has never seen her be so firm and she loved it.

"Kim I need….you..Please fuck me….hard.."

With Kim's approval she sucked and thrusted her tongue in and out faster and harder than Shego has ever felt throwing her over he the edge as her knees started to buckle as the orgasm ripped and tore through her like never before. Shego screamed her name so loud it echoed through the dark walls. Shego was panting heavy and fell to the ground. The world was spinning and she needed to catch her breath. Kim licked up the mess she left behind and when Shego came down from the volcanic orgasm she said

"I never knew you could do that princess"

"If you stick around there are a lot of things I can do that you didn't know I could" Kim said with a smirk on her face.


End file.
